Hidden History
by ry0kiku
Summary: Personifikasi United States of America itu menatap kotak metalik di depannya, penuh berisi huruf-huruf yang bahkan mustahil untuk dibaca. Inikah benda yang katanya bisa mengubah dunia? Historical oneshot...kinda. No pairing.


Title: Hidden History  
Character: America/Alfred  
Genre: General  
Rated: K+  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Hidekaz, dan semua tokoh yang terlibat di sini ciptaan Allah YME.  
Summary: Personifikasi United States of America itu menatap kotak metalik di depannya, penuh berisi huruf-huruf yang bahkan mustahil untuk dibaca. Inikah benda yang katanya bisa mengubah dunia? Oneshot. No pairing.

**Fic pertama saya yang tidak melibatkan oyabun XD**

**Warning: Umm. Semoga saya tidak membuat America OOC tanpa sengaja *headdesk***

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

* * *

Musim gugur, tahun 1969.

Mata biru itu memandang lingkungan sekitarnya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Gedung-gedung yang tampak sudah berusia cukup tua masih megah berdiri, manusia-manusia dengan aura terpelajar lalu lalang di sekitarnya, terkadang berhenti untuk saling berdiskusi atau sekedar membeli kopi dari mesin otomatis. Ah kebetulan, dia juga sedang ingin minum kopi. Semalam dia 'diseret' England yang mabuk dan Japan—yang tidak mabuk tapi entah kenapa membawa-bawa _sketch book_—pergi karaoke sampai subuh. Sama sekali terlupakan dari pikirannya bahwa dia ada janji dengan Boss-nya hari ini untuk mengobservasi...

"Ahem. Tuan America, apakah anda mendengarkan?"

Kepalanya berpaling begitu cepat sampai lehernya berderak. Tertawa gugup, dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah. "Ahaha. Maaf. Namamu Licklider kan? Err yang barusan tadi bisa tolong diulang?"

Sumpah, susah sekali untuk berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan normal setelah kemarin dibombardir suara serak-serak England yang dengan galaunya berjoged sambil nyanyi lagu rock semalaman. Dan di saat dia setengah mati mencegah mantan _motherland_-nya itu _strip tease_ di atas meja, Japan dengan tenangnya duduk diam, tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak-gerak di atas _sketch book_-nya. Ah, dasar Japan. Di saat-saat penuh kegilaan itu dia masih bisa dengan rajinnya mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan atau apapun yang ditekuninya. Sungguh sesuai dengan jiwanya yang pekerja keras…

"Jadi, mengulangi perkataan saya yang tadi, bukan hanya kemampuannya yang sudah jelas bisa dalam sekejap mendisfungsikan kabel-kabel di bawah tanah, bahkan radiasinya pun berpotensi untuk mengacaukan jaringan nirkabel. Oleh karena itu, bila kita mengalami serangan nuklir, hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa jaringan komunikasi kita; dari ponsel sampai televisi, akan terputus dan roda komando akan mengalami stagnansi. Bahkan besar kemungkinannya rakyat tidak akan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi…"

Ah ya. Semenjak seluruh dunia melihat kekuatan bom atom yang menghancurkan Nagasaki dan Hiroshima, beberapa negara besar mulai berlomba-lomba untuk mengembangkan si senjata pembunuh massal. Terutama Soviet Union atau yang juga dikenal sebagai Russia, yang kini tengah terlibat Perang Dingin dengannya. Perang tidak ketara di mana mereka berdua diam-diam menyebarkan ideologi dan menimbun senjata—tak terkecuali bom mengerikan yang berhasil membuat Japan menyerah tanpa syarat. Saat ini negara-negara lain masih diam tanpa komentar, namun bisik-bisik sudah mulai terdengar bahwa di suatu titik di mana kedua negara adidaya ini mulai habis kesabaran, perang nuklir tidak akan terhindarkan. Karena itulah, dia sebagai negara pionir—dan satu-satunya dalam sejarah yang pernah menggunakan bom nuklir—harus bersiap-siap mengantisipasi.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, situasi dunia sudah berbeda dengan sewaktu kita menjatuhkan bom di penghujung perang dunia kedua. Kita yang sekarang sudah sangat bergantung pada komunikasi. Tanpa komunikasi, peluang kita untuk melancarkan serangan balasan dengan tepat dan akurat akan jadi kecil sekali. Apalagi, Soviet sudah mempunyai keuntungan dengan adanya _Sputnik_ di luar angkasa. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk berjaga-jaga."

America mengangguk-angguk setuju, rasa bangga merekah di dadanya. Ahh kalau punya warga negara mandiri dan inovatif seperti ini, dia tidak perlu takut bahkan pada si _yandere_ itu sekalipun...

"Karena itulah, kami membawa anda ke sini, tuan America. Kamu butuh anda untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepala anda sendiri upaya pihak pertahanan negara dalam mengatasi masalah ini. Dan kemajuan yang telah kami raih sampai saat ini. Adakah hal yang masih belum jelas, tuan America?"

"Ahhh iya, iya!" Sang personifikasi negara adidaya itu mengangguk-angguk antusias, menunjuk_ café-au-lait_ yang tampak begitu menggoda di balik display vending machine tak berdosa.

"Itu, harganya berapa ya?"

Detik berikutnya, jemari Presiden Eisenhower sudah memuntir kulit pinggangnya tanpa belas kasihan.

* * *

Kalau disuruh memilih antara teh dan kopi, America jelas akan memilih kopi (tidak, dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengambil resiko ketularan beralis abnormal seperti _tea-sucker _satu itu). Kalau disuruh memilih antara mengurus England mabuk dengan menghadapi Boss-nya ngamuk, dia lebih memilih... mati overdosis burger. Sayangnya, tidak ada opsi bunuh diri kali ini.

"Ahaha. Ternyata markas militer itu seramai ini ya. Padahal tadinya kupikir penuh orang-orang berseragam dengan tampang sadi...err tampang serius. Ternyata banyak anak mudanya gini. Kayak universitas ajaa..."

Personifikasi _United States of America_ itu bercuap riang sambil meneguk _café-au-lait—_yang akhirnya dia beli juga—dengan pinggang yang masih senut-senut setelah dicubit Boss-nya atas dasar komentar yang tidak pada tempatnya. Licklider, pria yang dari tadi sudah buang-buang napas berusaha menjelaskan padanya, hanya menghela napas.

"Ini memang universitas, Tuan America. Tepatnya University of Massachusetts, di bagian institut teknologi," paparnya tenang. America hampir tersedak kopinya, mata biru itu menatap salah satu warganya yang paling cemerlang itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Lah? Tapi tadi katanya aku disuruh ke sini untuk mengobservasi proyek militer super-secret…ADAOWW!"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika Boss-nya mencubit pinggangnya lagi, sorot matanya serius dan sedikit garang_. _"Alfred F Jones. Penelitian ini memang difasilitasi universitas, tapi pada dasarnya adalah proyek militer. Proyek _rahasia _militer. Bisa dimengerti?"

America hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang kemungkinan besar memar. "I-Iya. Maaf, Boss…"

"Tenang saja tuan-tuan, bagian kampus yang ini jarang didatangi mahasiswa. Mau bicara sekeras apapun, kita tidak akan dicuri dengar. Nah, tuan Presiden, tuan America, bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk ke dalam?" Licklider dengan sopan membukakan pintu salah satu gedung yang terletak agak terpisah dan mempersilakan kedua tamu kehormatan itu masuk.

Ketiganya berjalan menyusuri lorong yang agak remang-remang, tidak ada yang angkat suara sampai Licklider lagi-lagi memecahkan kesunyian.

"Tuan-tuan. Silakan anda lihat, benda yang akan mengubah dunia."

Sambil berkata demikian, dia membuka pintu metal besar dan memberi isyarat bagi presidennya dan personifikasi negaranya untuk memasuki ruangan. Mata biru America langsung melebar melihat mesin besar penuh berisi tuas dan tombol-tombol beraneka bentuk dan warna. Sejak diciptakannya komputer pertama yang luar biasa besarnya, belum pernah seumur hidupnya sebagai personifikasi negara dia melihat benda yang tampak sekompleks benda di hadapannya. Dan terlihat canggih pula.

"I-Ini buatanmu, Licklider? Bukannya kamu orang militer ya?" Dia bertanya, mulutnya masih menganga dalam ketakjuban. Dengan ini, dia bisa mengungguli Soviet di bidang teknologi…

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Bukan, tuan America. Saya ini ilmuwan," paparnya rendah hati. "Dan sebenarnya, benda yang ingin saya tunjukkan bukanlah mesin ini. Segala tombol dan tuas itu hanyalah katalis. Teknologi yang sebenarnya ada di sini."

Dia menggiring kedua orang penting itu menuju sisi lain ruangan. Disibakkannya kain yang menutupi ujung mesin, menampakkan sebuah monitor kecil.

"Inilah hasil nyata dari penelitian kami, tuan-tuan."

America dan presidennya hanya menatap kotak metalik kecil itu, dan seperti balon kempis, antusiasme mereka pun turun drastis. Selain huruf-huruf tak terbaca yang memenuhi layarnya, bukankah ini cuma komputer biasa?

"Err Licklider? Maaf, tapi kami kurang mengerti maksud perkataanmu tadi. Kamu bilang komputer kecil ini hasil nyata dari penelitian kalian yang makan waktu berbulan-bulan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, mengelus monitor itu layaknya orang tua membelai anak kandungnya.

"Tepat sekali, tuan-tuan. Benda ini akan jadi pionir di dunia komunikasi, akan mengubah dan bahkan menjungkirbalikkan konsep media massa. Benda ini akan menjadikan _United States of America_ terdepan di bidang teknologi komunikasi."

Dia berhenti sebentar, bisa merasakan kedua orang penting itu menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang semakin besar.

"Dan benda ini bernama… _internet_."

-fin

* * *

A/N: Gaje yah? *headdesk* Maaf, ini bikinnya bener-bener spontan. Ide datang mendadak sewaktu mendengarkan dosen Visual Media nyerocos tentang sejarah internet (dan dengan sukses membangunkan saya dari tidur lelap -plak-) Terutama begitu tahu internet secara nggak langsung ternyata produk dari Cold War. Plot bunny langsung lahir prematur deh… *apasih* Internet memang baru dilepas ke publik sekitar tahun 1990an, tapi sebenarnya sudah dikembangkan dari tahun 1960an, eksklusif untuk pihak militer yang memang diprioritaskan teknologi terkini. Hmm…kebayang nggak kira-kira sekarang teknologi pihak militer sana sudah secanggih apa? *OOT alert –plak!-*

Oh. Dan sebenernya teknologi ini nggak langsung dikasih nama 'internet' sih. Teknologi ini pertama-tama dikasih nama ARPANET (Advanced Research Projects Agency Network) dan baru beberapa saat kemudian dinamai sebagai 'internet'. Tapi di fic ini supaya nggak bertele-tele saya skip seenak jidat *gamparauthorini*

Umm…dan karena saya sadar fic ini sangat gaje, sekali ini saya nggak keberatan kalau ada yang mau nge-flame. Walaupun saya tetep lebih prefer concrit atau saran sopan sih. *maunyaapasih* -plak-

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
